


Won't you feed me baby?

by taededicated



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taededicated/pseuds/taededicated
Summary: Carl Grimes is a badass, but what happens if this badass finds out that he has a bit of an eating problem?





	1. Welcome to Alexandria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/gifts).



In the town of Alexandria, everything has a touch of innocence. Whether it's the calm wind blowing, the tone of the air, or the sun when it sets and rises, Alexandria is a simple community in the middle of nowhere. The town still manages to run on electricity and water, which in these times, it's hard to find. When the new group arrived everything seemed to change, whether it is the smell or the tone, it just changed. Carl Grimes was one of the new group, he was roughly sixteen or seventeen years old so he felt like an innocent pre-adult coming into Alexandria. He looked as if he had stabbed a zillion walkers before arriving but he was only following behind his father, Rick Grimes. Carl looked around as if he was stepping into a five star hotel, but really it was only a community. They were greeted by a woman named Deanna. She went on about how delighted she was to have them there but of course, Carl didn't bother to listen. He just stared off into the vass of space not feeling scared nor panicked. He was calm, safe, and very much overwhelmed. He hadn't seen such a large community before. Being in the open woods for most of your life is one thing, but stepping into a full living community is another. 

-  
After a full hour of giving lame interviews, Carl was being greeted with a new home. He wandered around inside seeing the sleek design on the walls, the paint just merely chipping. He slid his hand across the kitchen counter wondering whether blinking would make it all go away. He noticed a sink towards the end of the counter and curiousity building inside him he goes over to the silver colored sink. He looked at the knobs and doubted that they worked, considering he hadn't seen a working sink in years. With hesitation he slowly turned the knob, and out came pouring water. He couldn't believe his eyes, was it real? Had he been dreaming? Dear someone pinch his arm to snap him out of this foolishness. He quickly turned the knob off and backed away looking around. He noticed Rick looking around as well and was still stunned from the sink. Rick gave Carl a genuine look and went over placing his two manly arms around him embracing him in a hug. Carl breathed his his shirt thinking how they ended up in this kind of place, but that he was thankful they found a shelter. Rick pulled his arms off of Carl and smiled reassuringly. "How about you go find a bedroom upstairs and set it up?" The older man said. Carl simply nodded slipping away upstairs. He walked down the hall to find an open door. He walked inside noticing the room to be fully decorated. It had a small sized bed and two dressers, one black and one grey. Carl looked at the one window in the bedroom noticing how dim it was. With the sunlight catching his eyes he walked towards the curtains slipping a hand underneath to pull up and see the neighborhood. He could point out some older people walking around with books or other objects in their hands. He stood there studying the expressions they all were making, they looked happy. Then something stunning, something magnificent caught his eye. He saw a dirty blonde haired boy standing against a tree, a brunette haired girl, and another darker brown haired boy. They looked oddly young and they gave Carl the impression that they were his age possibly. Just thinking about the teens made him pull away from the curtains. Were there actually teenagers living here? People he could get to know? This madness was going on long enough, that's for sure. Working water? Decorated rooms? Teenagers?! What is this? Narnia or some bullshit? \- After Carl had time to process all of this he got a bit hungry so he walked downstairs. There, Rick was sitting at the table talking to Michonne. Michonne was considered a mother figure to Carl after Lori died, Michonne has always wanted to protect Carl and Rick. Carl walked over to them and Michonne greeted him with a smile. "What are we eating for dinner?" Carl asked ever so innocently. "Oh well, Michonne is making some pasta for us tonight" Rick said smiling. Carl felt dumbfounded thinking on how they were gonna make the pasta. He hadn't heard of such a food since the apocalypse started. He nodded smiling and wandered off upstairs again. He went to his room and sat down on the bed. He thought since he is getting used to this place, he might as well clean himself up. He pulled off his boots and sat them aside and then walked out down the hallway into what looked like the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it before admiring the wall paint. It was a mint green color with small chips where the paint had been getting old. Carl turned the shower faucet to see water pouring out almost immediately. He stood there for a second before slipping off all of his clothes. He got in the shower feeling the icy water hit him. He stood away getting chills. Carl turned the faucet to a warm temperature and went in awe just standing under it. He felt relaxed as the water hit his greasy hair. He got all of his body covered until grabbing a bottle that said Vo5 Shampoo and Conditioner. He let the soap run down his hair and sat the bottle aside to wash his hair and then body. \- After Carl's shower he went into the room to wear the new clothes that Michonne put out for him. He slipped them on, them being a little baggy. He heard Michonne call Carl down for dinner and he smiled. He immediately went downstairs and sat at the table to eat. The pasta smelled so good he swore he could taste it through his nose. Michonne and Rick sat across from him and began to eat. Carl picked up his fork and scarfed down all of the pasta very quickly. He had a little left but he was surprisingly too full to eat the last couple noddles. He patted his stomach drinking a glass of water. He put his plate in the sink and rushed back upstairs, leaving Michonne amen Rick to wonder. \- Carl sat in bed tiredly and covered up feeling warm and clean, something he hasn't felt in a long time. The pillow against his head was so soft and he began to pet it, it being furry. Carl stared at the ceiling for what feels like an internity before falling asleep.


	2. His name was Ron Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl meets a boy.

Carl woke up feeling extremely refreshed. He hadn't slept like that since before this all started. He opened his eyes looking over at the window, seeing the curtains blocking out the morning sun. He sat up carefully feeling his hair, and his hair was so soft. Carl crawled out of bed and decided he wanted to get dressed. He put on a blue flannel and a pair of some black skinny jeans. He slipped on his boots and hat before walking downstairs. He checked to see if Rick or Michonne were awake but they were sound asleep on the queen sized bed. He smiled and left them to sleep while he left the house. Carl looked around Alexandria only seeing a few people walking. He heard some kids running around and playing while he also heard older adults talking amongst each other. Carl wandered off looking around at everything until he noticed the group of teens sitting around a tree, the same tree as yesterday. He looked at them and saw them laughing about something, it was probably some cheesy joke. He wondered if he should go up to them, if he should introduce himself. He stood there for a second before slowly walking towards them. As soon as he was right in front of them, they didn't seem to notice him until he said something. "U-uh hello?" He spoke out. The three teens looked at the younger boy and smiled. "Hey there" the dark brown haired boy said. "I-I'm um Carl..." he said. The younger girl looked at him noticing how nervous he was. "Hello Carl, I'm Enid, that's Mikey and Ron". Carl felt better knowing the names of the teens. "So are you the new kid?" Mikey spoke out. Carl nodded wanted to stand his ground. Enid smiled at him and put her hand out with a comic in it, "want to hang out with us?" She said. Carl felt overwhelmed and felt all of his coils turn but he nodded taking the comic in his hand. He glanced down at the nicely drawn cover and it looked to be about werewolves or something. Carl sat down across from Enid and none of them said a word. Carl felt like they didn't know what to say, having him in the group. The more he sat there, the more he felt his head get heavy. Enid glanced at him and tilted her head confused then returned the look to the other two boys. "So Carl, are you into an specific comics?" Enid asked. Carl looked up at her processing the question. "Not really, I uh haven't exactly seen a comic in a year". They all had a "seriously?" expression on their face. "Dang, I don't think I could've survived without a comic" Mikey teased. Carl didn't exactly take it as a joke and he looked down. Mikey felt bad real quickly and blurted "oh I'm sorry...". Carl shook his head and looked up to feel eyes on him. He looked over at the chestnut brown haired boy and noticed that he was staring at Carl. Carl felt his cheeks get hot but he didn't exactly know why. Ron just stared at Carl ever so closely. Carl shifted uncomfortably with his legs crossed. Ron continued to stare at Carl but Carl ignored it. \- Most of the rest of the time spent there wasn't many words said. The teens didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound weird around Carl. Ron never said a word to Carl, the time being. Just admired him is what it seemed. Carl left to go home when the sun set and as he's walking inside he sees Michonne and Rick talking. Carl walks up to them not wanting to interrupt but also wanted to see how they are doing. Michonne glances at Carl and she smiles breaking the conversation with Rick. "Hey Carl, where have you been?" Michonne asks with innocence. "Oh I was just hanging with the teens" Carl spoke. Michonne grinned at the thought of Carl making friends, real friends. "I'm glad you found kids your age to talk to". Carl nodded and looked at his father. Rick returned the same smile that Michonne did. An awkward silence emerged from the three. Rick broke it by simply asking "who's ready to eat?". Carl and Michonne chuckled and nodded. Rick went away to help fix Carl a plate, while Michonne fixed hers. Carl received his plate and began eating immediately. He had never gotten such a rush of hunger before in his life, I mean sure he was starving through them being on the road but this was different. Carl ate the chunks of meat as fast as he could. Him feeling a bit hot from eating so fast, he sat up quickly. "May I have one more plate please?" He asked. Michonne smiled and nodded handing him another pre-made plate. Carl scarfed that down as well. Rick gave Carl a weird look and with Carl turning pink out of embarrassment, he puts the plates in the sink and rushes upstairs. Carl goes in his room and locks the door sighing. He took off his shoes and flannel crawling in bed. He felt too lazy to pull off his jeans. The hat fell beside him as he laid there. With sleep almost consuming him he hears a knock on his window. Carl looked over suspiciously at the window. He goes over to it and he opens it up looking around. He didn't notice anything, nor hear anything. Just the wind blowing in the community. He was about to close it before the chestnut brown haired boy peaked his head in. Carl nearly jumped seeing him. "Ron?". Ron nods, "can I come in?". Carl was only just now hearing his voice, it was so deep. He fucking loved it. Carl nods and Ron climbed in fully dressed. Carl stood there confused and nearly sunk down realizing he didn't have on a shirt. Ron didn't seem to care or notice. "I need a gun" Ron says immediately. Carl nearly bashes the question with a look of denial. "Why in the hell do you need a gun?" Carl emphasized 'you'. Ron felt offended, "because I just need to okay, you got one?". Carl thought for a second and shook his head. "Dammit" the word slipped out from the older boy. "Why do you need it?" Carl questioned for the second time. Ron shot him a look and sighed. "I'm gonna kill my dad tonight". Carl couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?!" Carl whisper yelled. Ron looked away, "I hate him, he hates me, I'm gonna kill him in his sleep". Carl couldn't imagine himself ever doing anything like to his own dad but he can't believe Ron would do it, whether he knew him or not, it's insane. "I'm not gonna help you kill him Ron" Carl said. "Whatever, thought you might've had one" Ron groans and goes to climb out the window before Carl stops him. "Don't actually kill him...". "Why not? You don't know me or my dad, I just wanted your help and if you're not gonna help then I'm gonna do it myself". Carl tugs his arm, "no". Ron groans and steps back inside the room. "Please dude just help me get one". "No! I'm not letting you kill your goddamn father!" Carl shouts at the older boy. Ron looks away feeling hurt and a few tears slip down his face. Carl immediately regrets it. "My dad has beaten my mother, my brother, and I. I have been fucking raped by him and I want him gone". Carl could barley stand still hearing that. With anger filling up his chest, Carl nods to help him get the gun. Ron smiled, "thank you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt some what writers block but I decided to get this done anyways!


	3. You hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl starts to notice something.

Ron snuck into the armory that night to get the gun. Carl came along helping him in. Ron came close to rack of guns and became baffled. "Which one is a pistol?" He whispered quietly. Carl chuckled slightly. Carl thought Ron was a dumbass but then again he assumed none of them had been out of the walls before. Carl points towards the pistol. "Wanna learn how to shoot it to?". Ron glared at him getting the pistol and sneaking out. Carl followed him closely behind. The two boys made their way to Ron's home and before they knew it they were inside. Ron stood there puzzled wanting to shoot his dad but it made his stomach turn. Carl looked at him curiously, "what's wrong?". "Nothing..." the older boy murmured. Ron sighed, "how do I shoot this again?". Carl felt obvious. "I can do it if you don't want to". Ron immediately shook his head, "no he's my father and I should be the one to do it, I don't want you taking the blame". Carl felt all giddish inside. Ron looked down nervously. "Just stay in here, and tomorrow morning when they ask I'll say I did it, you had nothing to do with it". Carl nodded not being sure of what else to say. Ron went to the other room where his parents were fast asleep. He walked up beside the bed looking down at his snoring father. Ron felt many flashbacks to where Pete had not only raped him but had hurt him so badly it caused him to not be able to raise his arm. Ron looked at Jessie who looked peaceful but also so uncomfortable. Ron raised the gun to Pete's head and pulled the safety off. With a million thoughts running through his head, he pulled the trigger.   
-  
No one woke up, not even Jessie. Ron dropped the gun to his thighs and walked back extremely shaken up to Carl. Carl couldn't even believe that he did it. Ron looked at the younger boy with horror in his eyes. So scared but yet so strong. Carl knew that even if he seemed like a brave guy, he was still a kid. An innocent kid surviving. Carl went over and wrapped his arms around Ron and Ron let a couple tears out on his shoulder. Carl sighed holding the older boy close. "Don't t-tell anyone, please..." Ron whimpered quietly. "I won't Ron, I won't".   
-  
Come morning it was a difficult battle. Jessie was screaming at the top of her lungs, wanting to know who did it. Ron confessed to his crimes and Jessie was beyond traumatized. She slapped the ever living shit out of Ron and Ron left the house immediately. Rick was noted on the situation and he went over to calm the two down. The entire town was in shock even Enid and Mikey. Ron felt alone, no one liked him. They hated him. On the flip side, Carl had just woken up. He went downstairs to only find Michonne leaned against the counter with a look. Carl went to her. "Morning Michonne, what's for breakfast?". Michonne looked at Carl having a worried expression printed on her face. "Oh mm pancakes and eggs" she said handing him a plate. Carl took it and sat at the table eating it quickly. He wasn't full enough so he groaned looking at Michonne. "May I please have another plate". Michonne nodded fixing him more pancakes and eggs. He also scarfed that down too. He went to ask Michonne for one more plate. "Don't even think about it" Michonne said sternly. "Why not?" Carl asked. "You've been eating a lot lately Carl, no need to waste anymore food for one person". Carl felt ashamed and nodded. Carl thought for a second and got up going outside, while Michonne decided to stay and read. Carl walked outside to the crowd of Alexandrians standing around the Anderson's home. He saw Ron walking away from the crowd with people yelling at him and he knew to intervene. Carl went to Ron quickly and stopped him. "Hey hey? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked concerned. Ron looked down, "they all hate me". Carl felt horrible and he pulled Ron into a hug. Ron felt warmer in his arms and he hugged back. Carl looked at he crowd of people and noticed others scowling. "Help me get away from this mess" Ron quickly said. So Carl did as he was told, he took Ron and went behind one of the houses. Carl stopped and looked up at Ron, noticing the cheek mark, finger prints left on his baby pale skin. Carl gasped, "did your mom do that to you?". "Y-yes" Ron answered. Ron knew it burned and it wasn't obvious on his face but he didn't deny it being there. "My mom hates me, Sam hates me, and my friends hate me too". "I don't hate you" Carl spoke out. Ron looked up at him and smiled, "thank you". "This man came over when I walked out, he talked to my mom and brother. I think he was trying to calm them down?" Ron said. "That man is my dad, Rick Grimes" Carl mumbled. "Oh, really?" Ron questioned. "Yeah!" Carl said. Ron smiles looking down at the younger boy. Carl was fragile, small, brave, but nothing could hold him back from the butterflies that were surrounding his belly. Ron felt the same thing, silence consuming them. Ron felt flustered looking at the boys facial features, blue eyes, perfectly shaped nose, and the most kissable lips. Ron never knew who he liked, he thought girls were hot but Mikey made him feel a certain way about boys. Carl however, only had a small crush on Beth back at the prison. It was a child's crush, never real feelings. He never cared much about his love life or his sexuality but in this moment Carl thinks he actually might like boys. Ron look at his pretty eyes and felt himself getting closer to Carl's lips before Carl breaks the silence, the moment. "How about we go to my place?". Ron feels awkward in the moment being, maybe Carl never liked boys? That's what he thought. Ron nodded and they snuck back to Carl's home. As they got upstairs Ron went to his room and grinned sitting on the bed. 'Very soft' the older boy thought. Carl smiled. "I'm gonna go to the restroom, I'll be back". Ron nods and Carl goes to the bathroom. After doing his business he looks at himself in the mirror, grime on his hairline he sighs. Carl took off his hat and stared at his chest. Then he thought about something. Carl lifts up his flannel slightly to reveal a small layer of chub forming at the edge of his belt. Carl quietly gasps shocked. Carl looks at it and then pulls the shirt down. "Uh oh...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! For you Nat! Love you girl!


	4. I think I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is overwhelmed with what happens between him and Ron, but suddenly Rick tears that all away.

Carl was denying any chub he actually had, he didn't want anyone to find out. Carl slipped back into the bedroom looking at the older boy. Ron just shifted slightly waiting for Carl to say something. Carl went over and sat next to Ron, feeling he was making the tone awkward. Ron noticed some of the lump on Carl's stomach, it surprised him. Ron was so used to slim skinny boys and girls in the community, and to see chub on a young teen was weird to him. Ron tried his best to keep his vision span away from Carl's pudgy belly. Carl could feel Ron's eyes staring at him and he felt his cheeks burn. Ron started to become extremely mesmerized with Carl's tum, he wanted to poke it,  _badly._ Ron reached over and slightly poked his tummy. Carl felt  _really_ uncomfortable now and he didn't know what to do. No words were shared, just  _expressed._ Carl watched Ron as he poked his stomach. A part of him liked it but a part of him also didn't. Ron was just so consumed in his own curiosity, he didn't bother to stop and think about how Carl felt. Carl liked it, he loved it, he wanted more of it. It was wrong. Ron continued to poke his belly softly admiring the jiggle. Carl watched him and slowly laid back for Ron to poke more of it. Ron then felt like he was being way to comfortable with Carl so he pulled his hand away. "I-m sorry" he said. But Carl couldn't resist. Carl pulled Ron's hand back over to his belly and made him rub it. Ron smiled ever so slightly rubbing it. "You remind me of my mother when she was pregnant" Ron says. Carl's belly was very soft, squishy. However, it did somewhat look like a preganant woman's belly from some angles. Carl chuckled, "I've never had sex though heh". Ron was surprised to hear this, "really?". "Yeah, have you?" Carl asked out of curiosity. "Well, it was an almost situation so not really" the older boy said. "What do you mean?" Carl asked. "We just kissed, we got undressed and stuff but eventually stopped before anything else could happen". Carl nodded thinking about Ron without barley any clothes and it caused him to blush. Ron on the other hand was well aware of this, he had only just met Carl, but he felt the need, the lust to adventure the young boy. Carl kept watching his belly and looked at Ron. Ron continued to smoothen out the stiff areas of Carl's chub when he suddenly uponed a gaze at Carl. Ron stopped, freezing in his place. Carl stared at him for the time being and that's when it happened. Ron and Carl started making out with each other. \- Carl felt good, felt amazing to be kissing another male. Ron wasn't too older than Carl, most likely about two years but he loved the younger boy. Ron thought he was very attractive, he had never seen such a cute boy since the apocalypse started be other teenagers fled the community. Carl felt like he could try new things with Ron, like french kissing. However, when they tried that, they decided it was best to hold off awhile before trying anything like that. The kissing partially lasted a couple minutes before they needed to pull away for air. Ron was nearly panting, he had never kissed anyone like he just did with Carl. It felt amazing. The two boys lost in lust stared at each other. Carl being very much out of breath watched the older boy. His chub was already hanging over his belt now because of him not sucking it in. Carl never wanted to explain his chub but it was almost a requirement to himself to have the chub. He didn't want to be skinny, he wanted to be pudgy. He didn't want to get fucked out of his daylights, he wanted to get fed till he popped, he just wanted that. Ron could do that. Ron smiled at the boy after what they did. Carl couldn't believe what just happened so he leaned in for one more kiss but Ron pulled away chuckling. "If you want to kiss me then you're gonna have to catch me". Ron jogged out of the room not to fast or slow. Carl sat there still lazily. Carl groaned in want. "Just let the big boy have the kisses, don't tease me!" Carl said falling to his sides tiredly with his chub poking out of his shirt. Ron smiled going back in the room and he laid down beside Carl and begun to rub his belly again. Carl felt good, felt great. Then the two boys sat up. Ron sighed and Carl smiled. Ron looked at the younger boy and put both hands on his cheek and pulled him in for another kiss, this time more passionately. Carl wrapped a hand around Ron's skinny waist and grinned. Ron pulled away moments later and chuckled. That's when Rick got home. \- Michonne had already secretly known of the two boys, she may had been busy but she knew what they were doing. She trusted Carl of course. However, she didn't trust that it was good that Rick know. They had just been assigned to new jobs for Dianna so she didn't want to pile up Rick's plate with more things. But it was too late, he had saw. He had accidentally walked in on the two kissing, with their hands all over each other. They didn't intend to 'fool around' but they just wanted to kiss each other. Rick was udderly mad and couldn't hold his temper. "Dad it's not what it looks like!!!" Carl nearly shouted. Ron was scared out of embarrassment. "What in the hell are you two doing!?" Rick shouted. "Nothing dad I promise" Carl said softer. "Come downstairs to talk with Michonne and I, Ron go home" Rick simply said and left the room. Ron sighed kissing Carl's hand before leaving. Carl was nervous on what was next to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually role played this out with a friend and it gave me ideas, so enjoy! I am writing this in my GTT class.


	5. Christmas Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't written in awhile but I decided to change it from Carl Grimes to Chandler Riggs. Basically just more realistically. So yeah enjoy!!

_December 23rd, 2016_

 

Chandler remembers this to be a hard month. It is a big year and Christmas is soon to arrive. He hasn't been eating very healthy either and if he wants to be shape for his boyfriend Austin Abrams then he better start going to his closest gym. 

 

All he remembers that morning was a giant tummy ache. His head was pounding as well. The giant left over cake from Austin and his anniversary was now gone, and Austin was left scratching his head on where it had gone. Chandler realized he ate a little too much cake last night and all of the cheerios too. He knew he would have to make up an explanation for his actions but it wouldn't be too hard. 

 

"Morning babe" Chandler said walking in on his boy just sipping tea.

 

"What happened to the cake?" Asked a confused Abrams. 

 

"Ah...well you see" Chandler went on.

 

"I've told you about this Chandler...I have been wanting you to work out, not eat the whole fridge."

 

Chandler profoundly sighed. "I'm sorry Austy, would you forgive me?" He almost begged.

 

"Yes..." Austin couldn't resist the cute boy.

 

                     ***

 

_December 25th, 2016_

 

Christmas day. Austin and Chandler had a very special day planned but hadn't exactly gotten out of bed yet. They both trotted downstairs to open up small wrapped presents and warm up by the heater since they didn't have money for fire wood. Chandler snuggled up against Austin while eating some Oreos quietly. Austin was rubbing Chandler's lower abdomen due to the many Oreos filling it. It truly was a beautiful morning, the sun was rising and there were no sounds in reach. They were peaceful together. Austin continued to feed the shorter boy Oreos and soon Chandler felt at home. 

Laying in the bit of his dreams arms while eating food. It was all he needed and all he wanted, happiness at last. 

 

However what would happen next wouldn't be too pretty.

 

Austin went out to get them some breakfeast from a fast food place and Chandler got some ideas. Some naughty ones at that. Chandler was masterbating upstairs with his belly poking out and all. His jeans were unbuttoned and sweat glimpsing down his forehead. He was pleasured and comfortable. The sounds from his belly were making it impossible for him to finish though. He groaned loudly trying to force himself to finish and slowly set up when he did so. He quickly showered and changed right after the incident. 

 

Chandler was drying his hair with the flour colored towel and admiring his belly. He looked at some pictures of Austin's small lump from their planned pregancy and tried comparing his big belly to Austin's. Of course they would be expecting this baby later in 2017. He rubbed his tum softly staring at the small pink colored stretch mark and counting them too. One...two...three...until he counted in total of seven in all. All along the edge of his love handles. He sighed knowing he needed to loose weight but knew Austin loved his chunky thighs. When Austin arrived home late that afternoon he found his sleeping baby boy laying on the bed. He smiled laying beside him and noticed his belly sticking out from under his shirt. He carefully kissed it slowly pulling up Chandler's shirt. He could smell the boys familiar vanilla scent and felt the chub form around his lips.  Chandler moaned quietly in his sleep and opened his eyes weakly grinning. 

 

"Awh...babe, you know you can't kiss me there." He said sleepily.

 

Austin ignored him smiling and rose up hugging him. Realizing this beautiful chubby boy was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you nat my beautiful girlfriend, I hoped you liked this chapter!


	6. A few surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on!

Monday _morning_

_-_

 

It was a fresh Monday morning and the smell of eggs were filling the house. Chandler had been awake for hours studying for his AP exams, since he would be graduating fairly soon. Austin was encouraging him everyday since he knew his final weeks of school were approaching. Everyday after work Austin would go and buy his boyfriend something super yummy to eat while he was frustrated and today he bought him a meal from McDonalds. Chandler was more than thrilled to find McDonalds on his desk while writing notes down. He almost couldn't resist forgetting his work and swallowing the food down whole. Austin with his baby due in about 9 weeks was managing his own life making sure Chandler had just enough time to study, shower, and eat like a normal human. 

 

"These study sheets are too hard." Chandler mumbled under his breath, 

 

Austin was rubbing Chandlers shoulders watching him work. "Well you've got to use that brain and work it out."

 

"That's a lot of help...thanks Austin." Chandler spoke sarcastically.

 

"Oh you hush, you've got this okay?" Austin chuckled.

 

Chandler continued doing his study sheets and as the hours were ticking by he was finally finished. 

 

"Finally done!" He yelled making his tummy jiggle. 

 

Austin groaned in his sleep. "Good...now it's four in the morning, go to bed."

 

Chandler loosing track of time made him jump and he quickly put up his work and crawled in bed to sleep.

 

-Morning-

 

Chandler woke up to get ready for school, kissing Austin's head before leaving. He snuck a couple small snack bars with him so he could eat during study hall. However, during his class in the morning he felt a sudden burst of starvation and gripped his tummy tightly sighing slowly at his belly noises. He ran out of class and quickly went outside to the nearest food place and with his small cash he bought two donuts and some fries. Then suddenly Austin called.

 

"Babe...I just got a call from the school? Where are you at?"

 

Chandler sighed. "My stomach growled during class and I had to get some food." 

 

"Well, I'll come pick you up okay?" Austin said with a smile. 

 

He picked up Chandler and bought him ice cream from a local drive through while patting it. He was just happy Chandler was okay and satisfied. 

 

///I'll write more once I get more ideas. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun writing this.


	7. Something I Crave For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I whipped up.

Chandler Riggs, an educated young man. A man who probably just emptied all of the cookie dough packs he was given. Man he was bloated. A little tummy gut too? Poor kid just wanted something to eat. I guess unfortunately the cookie dough didn't settle well in his big belly. Riggs had been getting food cravings lately, he couldn't help it really. All the sweets at his family's Christmas parties were too irresistible. He went out to the store to buy some more candy for himself. But he looked down to read his final pay and noticed it read  _$14.32_ dollars. Now he questioned the employee on why it costed so much for his candy. That's when it dawned on him that he had purchased over four bags of Kit-Kat's and another bag of chocolate. He chuckled at himself for being a dumb nut. He took his candy home and he spent his quality Christmas binge watching random Netflix shows/movies while devouring his luscious yummy sweets. Soon enough he was super full and bloated too. He pulled up his long shirt and he softly caressed his belly to ease the small pain from filling himself up on nothing but carbs and sugar. 

 

Once he was finished watching his many shows/movies, he went and tucked himself in bed wondering, what might happen the next day. And then, he slept. 

 

* * *

Morning

* * *

 

Morning arrived around 9:00 AM for Riggs and he got up to prepare himself for another day. He felt a sudden urge to be feminine so searched through his closet to find his pink leggings and his cute jean overalls and he slipped them on. He was wearing this cute ensemble plus his black converse and his small cat ears. He felt pretty, especially since his tummy was slowly peaking over his edges. He looked in the mirror impressed with himself and he carried on the day like usual. He made himself a big breakfast with eggs, bacon, and toast, plus milk for an extra side. He ate and made sure he was super satisfied and fed. The food was delicious. Since Riggs loves eating, he loves cooking. So he managed to teach himself a few things about cooking while being all curious during his teenage years. Once he was finished he licked the rest off of his fingers and went and washed the rest of his dirty dished. Afterwards he laid back down on his couch to give attention to his chubby belly. And he softly burped to relieve some pressure. Suddenly in the middle of his tummy rubs he got the hiccups. Poor thing started hiccuping every five seconds. He had to drink some milk and hold his breath for it to stop, but the fit continued while he rubbed his bloated belly. So every rub was a bumpy one from all the little hiccs. He smiled at himself and eventually the fit stopped and he was able to go on with his day. 

 

Chandler was bored and trying on some of his old clothes and he noticed that some were no longer capable of fitting his bigger updated body. He huffed trying to fit on his jeans and the button was so tight he swore it was about to pop and hit his mirror. Luckily for him he just gave up and took the jeans off, admiring his lacy black underwear. And yes, he is not ashamed of wearing cute underwear. His soon to be boyfriend seems to like his feminine looks, which is why he suggested Chandler wear undies. Riggs continued to try on more clothes and was running out of breath just trying to get a simple shirt or pair of leggings on. He really wasn't the slim size he was after all. He wanted to deny it though, he didn't want to believe he was really that big, but truth had it clearly that he was. He had gained approximately 45 pounds in one week, crazy right? Not for Chandler though. He just wouldn't let it sink in. Maybe he's too clueless after all? But he's a cutie so oh well. He just re put on his overalls and said fuck it. Because he doesn't need to crave slim thick, he needs to crave something a little less healthy, a big ole tummy.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Hope you all had a decent Christmas. Xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! This is a work dedicated to Carl and Nat! They are amazing people and I know they like chubby Carl. Please enjoy cuties! -Chloé


End file.
